theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Angus McDonald
Angus McDonald is the world's greatest detective and a friend of Magnus, Merle, and Taako. He is a very good, well respected, clever, smart, and talented boy. Angus has exceptional deductive reasoning skills and is skilled at solving puzzles and piecing clues together. He uses a book of interception to detect magic used for deception. The party (particularly Merle) regularly pick on Angus in a joking manner by saying his name wrong and stealing Angus' belongings from him. History Murder on the Rockport Limited The party first meets Angus on the Rockport Limited train when he offers to help the party solve the murder on the train. Angus shares with the party that he is transporting a silverware set that he wants to return to his dying grandfather. Taako tells Angus that they were only able to reclaim 3 forks from the train, but in actuality, Taako stole the rest of the silverware set and sold it at Fantasy Costco. Lunar Interlude 2 In Lunar Interlude 2, the party finds out that Angus has been hired by the Bureau of Balance as a seeker and will be working with the party to provide critical intel and support throughout their various missions. Later on, it is clarified that Angus joined the Bureau of Balance because he was such a good detective. He had been figuring out many of the mysterious holes in people’s memories and he was edging his way toward either unraveling a Bureau of Balance conspiracy or working for them. The Crystal Kingdom Angus attempts to help the Reclaimers in the Crystal Kingdom arc when Hodge Podge asks the party to spell aarakocra, but Hodge Podge realizes they are cheating and cuts off their communication. Lunar Interlude 3 Angus begins learning magic from Taako, starting the lesson with Mage Hand. About a week and a half of lessons later, Angus brings Taako a box of macaroons that are destroyed by the Umbra Staff. Powers and Abilities This smart and beloved boy is great at detective work and riddles! He also knows some spells after he started learning magic from Taako in Lunar Interlude 3. Spells The following are the spells known by Angus. Please note that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. Cantrips Cantrips are spells which can be cast at any time. Angus knows 3 of these. 1st - 6th Level Items Current Items * Book of Interception * Three forks and three spoons * Hand crossbow * Dusting kit, magnifying glass, grappling hook, and other sleuthing tools * Magnus' grandfather's knife Former Items * His grandfather's silverware collection * A snack-size can of sour cream and onion Pringles, given to Taako, Merle, and Magnus to give to their roommate, Robbie * Three "Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop" novels, which he gave to Taako, Merle, and Magnus for Candlenights. * Box of macarons * Wand * Taako's plastic sheriff's badge, given to Merle Featured Episodes Fan Art Angus by Paticmak.png|Angus by Paticmak. Angus by curioscurio.png|Angus by Curioscurio. Angus by Khroma.png|Angus by Khroma. Angus by Vainvaihe.png|Angus by Vainvaihe. Angus by Tornait.jpg|Angus by Tornait. Angus by Tuherrus.png|Angus by Tuherrus. Angus by Earthprincewu.png|Angus by Earthprincewu. Angus by Queenoftheantz.png|Angus by Queenoftheantz. Angus boy Detective HALF.png|Angus McDonald by OCHOrobo. Quotes * "I have a motto! And it's: 'Age ain't no thing!' " - Ep. 13, Murder on the Rockport Limited, Part 4 * "It's time to fucking crack this thing wide open!"- Ep. 15, Murder on the Rockport Limited, Part 6 * "I shot a kid!" - Ep. 16, Murder on the Rockport Limited, Part 7 Trivia * Griffin based Angus's voice on Keebler Youngblood from the Superego sketch, The Amtrak Heartland Flyer, Episode 3:9 (10:40)http://www.maximumfun.org/adventure-zone/adventure-zone-zone-maxfundrive-2017 *Angus is roleplayed to admit that he is a "...mad brony, yo" in one of the episodes of the Murder on the Rockport Limited arc. It is still unclear as to whether or not this is a joke. *While technically unconfirmed, Griffin did express a particular fondness towards the fan-theory that Angus was actually a silver dragon in disguise the whole time, during The The Adventure Zone Zone: Balance Arc Finale. *Angus knows spells that are not on the Wizard spell list: Produce Flame and Zone of Truth. Wizards do not have an ability to gain spells from other classes without a feat such as Magic Initiate, which only allowed one to choose from a single class's list. However, a 6th level College of Lore Bard could have the same spells as Angus by utilizing the Additional Magical Secrets class feature and taking Produce Flame from Druid and Lightning Bolt from Wizard. *Angus was confirmed to most likely be Jewish in the Candlenights in Tacoma live show, when he appeared and greeted everyone with an exclamation of "Happy Hannukah, Sirs!" *Angus was named after Twitter user @Angry_Angus.Ep. 12: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Three (35:00) References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Murder on the Rockport Limited Category:The Crystal Kingdom Category:Live Boston Stunt Spectacular Category:Lunar Interlude Category:Story and Song